Silver and Gold
by White Reflection1
Summary: Three years after the Digidestined saved the Digiworld and Earth, they went their separate ways. Now that they all are together again, somethings strange starts happening to the kids. Will they find the power within themselves?
1. An Unknown Darkness

**

Silver and Gold

**   
Part 1: An Unknown Darkness  
  


From the author: Hi y'all Digimon fans out there! My name is Jordan, and this is my little ficcy. It's my first Yamara so be nice okay? Arigato! 

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint everyone but I don't own Digimon. Too bad. It belongs to Toei Animation, Saban, and Fox Kids. 

Thanks: I'd like to thank first of all Tuxy and Lillymon for making such a great Matt*Sora site!!! You guys are great. Not to mention you guys are great buddies too. 

Email: You guys could email all your comments, flames (even though they'll be deleted), hello's, and anything to me at mackenzs@gci.net. Okay? NOW TO MY FIC! Ja ne!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Where is all the color going?   
Sora's Thoughts! 

A summer breeze blew across my face. Even though it sent goosebumps down my spine, there was something different sitting here in the grass. I looked down at my digivice. It seems to have lost some of its luster and shine. My crest, too. It has gone from a cherry apple color to a dull red. Kind of like an old car, with its red paint all scratched up. 

At first, when us Digidestined returned from the Digital World, I was glad to be home with my mother. Even though I missed Biyomon, I was able to go on with my life. As the other children of the Digital World did. All the colors on Earth seemed to be vibrant, shimmering, but in time they too lost their luster. The sun looked like a pale lemon, not its usual golden sphere. The grass was less greener on whichever side of the fence you looked. The mountains, well, seems to lose all of their purple majesty. 

All this was put into the back of my mind, though, when Mimi came to visit from America. She moved almost right after the Digiworld experience, and it was not often that I saw her. I told my mom that I was going to the airport to meet Mimi. She would be staying at my house. Waiting for Mimi at the gate, I was lost in thought when suddenly. 

"Boo!" someone softly whispered in my ear. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Expecting a Bakemon, I turned around and punched it right in the chest. Even though its chest was all muscled instead of squishy. My advisory fell to the floor. 

"Are you okay, brother?" a feminine voice asked. 

"Kari?" Wow, she's gotten so tall, and pretty too. She must be about 10 or 11 now. Then I focused my attention to the person on the floor. 

"Oh I'm sorry, are you okay? Oh, it's only you Tai, stupid bonehead." I punched him again in the shoulder. 

"Owwie, I can't breathe!" he answered. 

"Well, if you hadn't scared me, I would not have tried to defend myself." 

"We're here to greet Mimi. Is that what you're here of?" Kari asked sweetly. "Is T.K. coming? I hope he is." 

"And why, suddenly, is T.K. so important?" Tai scooted closer to his sister. 

"Nothing." Kari replied, turning a shade of red. "It's just.well.are the others coming too? Matt and Izzy and Joe?" She changed the subject. Pretty soon, Kari's wish came true. The others arrived shortly before Mimi's plane arrived. Let's see. Joe's in his first year of high school, while Tai and Matt are in my grade of our second year of junior high, T.K. and Kari must be in fifth grade by now. Izzy and T.K. or excuse me Takeru, have gotten tall. 

"Hey Sora." Matt casually said. Oooo, that gave me goosebumps. He's gotten to be good looking. I can't decide whom I like more Tai or Matt. They 're great buddies and both are nice and caring. I was turning a slight shade of pink thinking about them when Mimi's flight arrived. 

"Mimi!" We all shouted as she walked out of the gate. I heard the boys gasp. She was wearing a tiny shirt with a star on it (very tight if you ask me) and a white microskirt. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and dyed pink! 

"Wow Mimi, you look great." Tai said. They hugged. 

"Thanks Tai, not to bad looking yourself." 

"Hi Mimi." I said. She ran up and almost knocked me over. 

"Oooooo, I just miss all those girl talks we had. We have to have some more!" 

"Great." I replied. "How 'bout everyone come over my place for the evening?" I was greeted with a round of applause. After making the boys load Mimi's five hot pink suitcases into my truck (ha I love making the boys do all the hard work) we arrived at my house. 

"Don't make a lot of trouble." My mom said as we entered the house like a herd of elephants. 

"We won't." I answered. Little did I know that the trouble was just starting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"How about we play a little game?" Mimi asked. 

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. 

"Truth or Dare!" she shouted. "Is everyone in?" Us Digidestined nodded our heads. "Okay I'll go first. Tai, truth or dare?" 

"Um, well, how about truth?" 

"Okay, do you like Sora?" 

"Yeah as a frie." 

"No, as in like." The room suddenly got very quite. I was nervous of his answer. 

"Um, no, she's just a friend." Wow, that's a relief, I really don't like him like that either. "Now it's my turn. Kari!" he smiled evilly. "Who do you like?" 

"Um, do I have to answer?" 

"Yes you do Kari." Mimi laughed. Kari turned a bright red and answered Takeru. Oooooooooo everyone went. It went around and around until it was Mimi's turn. 

"Sora, truth or dare?" she asked me. Feeling brave, I answered: 

"Dare!" 

"Ha ha, you're in for it Sora. I dare you to.kiss Matt!" I gasped but Matt seemed to be okay about it. As I leaned in for the kiss (I was aiming for his cheek) he suddenly turned to a balloon popping and I caught his lips. It surprised me, I turned as red as my crest. The air was still. I noticed his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink before I broke off the kiss. 

"Yeah go Sora!" Mimi shouted. I wanted to strangle her. Even though I kissed a guy like Matt. It was so dreamy. After everyone left Mimi and I settled down and got ready for sleep. As soon as I was in bed: 

"Thanks for popping that balloon." I said sarcastically. She blushed. 

"Hey! You kissed Matt on the lips. Anyways I can't decide between Tai and Izzy. Wow, Izzy's gotten cuter. But soccer keeps Tai in shape." 

"Go to sleep, Mimi." That was the last thing said before we drifted off to sleep. 

"Sora? Sora? Wake up!" Mimi's hushed voice told me. 

"Huh? Wha- Mimi, this is no time for dress up!" Mimi was standing before me with a bathrobe around her body and a towel around her head. The moonlight draped across her. 

"Look Sora." With that, she flipped off the towel and towel. I gasped at the sight before me. 

"Mimi, no." I said in a whisper. I could see right though her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What's the matter with her? And what's the matter with you?" I asked Izzy, whom now looked as see through as Mimi. The others had gathered at my house again. 

"Well, I can't figure it out. My computer has no findings." 

"When did you start feeling like this?" Tai asked him. He replied that soon after the party, he could see right through himself. 

"I didn't look like this until I woke up in the middle of the night. And I'm getting more and more see through. So that means in Izzy's state, he will continue to worsen till he disappears. Him, then me." She let all this sink in for a bit. Tai punched my wall out of sheer frustration. 

"Hey, calm down Tai." Izzy told him. He stood up and tried placed his hand on Tai's shoulder. Only it went right through. I couldn't believe it. Izzy was fading faster and faster. Tai almost grabbed him, but it was too late. A laptop clattered to the floor. Izzy was gone. Mimi was crying because now she realized her fate. 

"Oh great. Now everyone's going to disappear into thin air. And we're just sitting here. I did not beat all those scary bad digimon just to end up like this. What about med. school? I'm supposed to be a doctor!" Joe freaked out. 

"I will not allow this to happen. My team will not fall apart like this!" Tai said in a voice that suprised us all. "Now calm down, Mimi, stop crying. That's not gonna bring him back." 

"Now you hold on a minute, Tai." Matt spoke up. "Don't be so hard on Mimi, or anyone else." 

"Oh no oh no!" Joe yelled. 

"Will you shut up for one minute Joe!" Tai shouted. 

"Just look at your sister!" Kari held up a hand. It had lost its color and the grayness was travelling up her arms. She burst into tears. 

"Shush, it's okay Kari. I'm sure everyone is going to be alright." 

"Not me not me!" Mimi yelled. She was fading away like Izzy. Tai ran up to her and held on as if to keep her here. It didn't work. I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I watched my best friend fade away. Tai held on until he could hold her anymore. My heart broke at the sight of Mimi's face. It was filled with pure terror. 

Somewhere else: "Two down, six to go," whispered a mysterious voice, a menacing, almost evil voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

An unknown darkness? 

New kids take charge! 

"Will they all be here soon? We need them to complete our misson, right?" asked a feminine voice. 

"Yeah, I think they possess the powers we do. Gennai forgot to tell us about these new Digidestined and what they are all about. He has a good heart but can be very stupid sometimes!" answered a male teenage voice. He looked down at his crest. It had two overlapping circles with three dots in the overlapping part. "Are our Crests of Strength and Tenacity strong enough? Will we ever complete our mission, Alicia?" 

"Don't say that Jordan! The whole world is depending on us! As long as we have these." Alicia held up a crystal, his obviously because it had two overlapping circles with the three dots. She also held up her crystal, with the same symbol as her crest: a triangle with a star inside. Alicia and Jordan's crest started to glow silver and gold, respectfully. 

"Where are our digimon? We must prepare for the coming of the others!" Jordan told Alicia. Jordan's digimon, Cubmon, and Alicia's Kitmon walked up to them. 

"Finally, some new people! I hope there are girls coming! Good someone to talk girl talk with besides you. You're a good friend, Jordan, but I can' t chat with you about guys!" 

"Likewise, there has to be guys, so I can talk about things other than makeup and girly stuff with you!" 

"Digidestined!" a voice behind them said. "You must not have contact with the other Digidestined! That is not your mission!" 

"Why? Why must we be apart from the others! They are fellow Digidestined!" Alicia shouted. "We need to be with them." 

"No, that must not happen. The Digiworld and your own world will be plunged into darkness if your mission is not completed. You must find the other eight crystal shards, much like your own, and put them together to make one complete crystal, the Crystal of Light. Only that can save both worlds! Now, go make sure all the Digidestined make it into his world!" 

"Right! Strength Crystal Power-Up!" Jordan raised his crystal over his head. 

"Tenacity Crystal Power-Up!" Alicia also raised her crystal. The crest symbols on the crystals glowed gold on Jordan's and silver on Alicia's. With their powers activated, armor covered their bodies, from their chests to mid-thighs. Helmets and gloves appeared on their heads and hands, while a cape flowed from Jordan's shoulders. A staff with a thunderbolt on top appeared in Alicia's hand. Two overlapping circles appeared on Jordan's chest, while a star inside a triangle appeared upon Alicia's, completing the digivolvance. 

"Now that we have Crystal Power, it will be easier to beat monsters and find the others. If they have crystal shards too, we must defeat them and use the crystals for our mission." Jordan was surprised by the ferociousness in Alicia's voice. But them he reminded himself that killing someone in order to stop the darkness was a righteous sacrifice. 

"Come on Cubmon, let's go," he said to the little black bear cub creature to his side. "Cubmon digivolve to Pandamon!" A giant panda appeared where the cub was. 

"Yeah, let's go Kitmon." Alicia told the gray kitten like digimon. "Kitmon digivolve to Panthermon!" A jet black panther now stood in the place of Kitmon. The children climbed onto their digimon and rode to an unknown destination. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ooooooo!!! I know not much of a cliffhanger but I want you guys to email me if you liked/disliked my story. I like email. I like it like I like *sugar*. I like it almost as much as *sushi*. I will email you back right away; we cold become good buddys. Arigato in advance! It's my summer vacation SO DON'T BE SHY EMAIL! 

My email again is mackenzs@gci.net. It's my parents' email too but I like it cuz it's fast but parents might read it so be appropriate. I'm working on Part 2 already but email me if I should continue or not. 

Now for some shout outs: 

How are you doing at camp Tuxy? And how's Homestead treating you, Lilly? Okay everyone ja ne! 


	2. Sora's Revelation

Silver and Gold  


PART TWO: Sora's Revelation  


From the author: *Humph*. Fine no one emailed me yet. I guess that's because my story's been up one day. Oh well! Come on guys email me! 

Email: mackenzs@gci.net 

Thanks: Sorry Homestead is DUM Lilly. Thanks for being the first to post this ficcy. And you guys should check out Lilly's fanfics in the archive and *ooo* Tuxy's too. She's at camp right now. They're both great writers. Lilly and Tuxy, in this part I have two separate tributes to you both. See if you can catch them. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Some people in very important positions at Toei Animation, Saban, or Fox could hurt me very badly if I claimed Digimon was mine. So I have to admit it's not. I don't own a thing. *cries* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Where are the Digidestined going?   
Sora's Revelation! 

Kari was the next to disappear. Then Tai. I was kind of glad that Tai went next. He was going crazy without his sister and Mimi. That left Matt, T.K., Joe and I. 

"What should we do?" Joe asked. "I mean, like should we call the police or something?" 

"Yeah right Joe." Matt said. "Um, excuse me officer. Yeah, my friends are disappearing, and so are we. We don't know where they went and we're going next. Can you please help us?" he said in a sarcastic voice. 

"Settle down, Matt. At least you could set a good example for T.K." I told him. 

"Fine, whatever." Now all of us were gray, and Joe was see through. It seems like Joe was next. 

"Bye, you guys. See you again." Joe said as he got more see through. 

"Why are you so happy about this?" Matt asked him. 

"Because, this must be my destiny." and he faded away. I looked around. A team of eight, reduced to three. All of us were see through now. We held hands in a circle because it seemed like we were disappearing faster. Then, I couldn't see anyone anymore. I must be the last one, I thought. I felt.cold. And.darkness all around me. I felt like I was choking on the blackness. I must have fainted because I can't remember anything else. 

When I came to, I was on my back on what felt like grass. I sat up, and then realized I had a major headache. I gingerly rubbed my forehead, as if to rub it away. Looking around, I noted that I was in a meadow, with tress around it and a small stream running through it. I stood up, and my body tingled. It must be from that blackout. I sort of crawled/scooted to the creek. I filled my cupped hands with water and brought them to my lips. My parched throat was soothed after a few handfuls of liquid. 

Now I figured I should hiked out of this forest and find a hill or mountain to scout out the area. What if I'm lost forever? Maybe I'll find something I recognize, I reassured myself. That gave me some strength to march out of the forest. I was about five minutes into the forest when I heard cracking twigs and rustling leaves behind me. I whipped around and put up my fists. 

"Come out and you won't get hurt!" I shouted; glad my voice didn't crack. I swallowed nervously but jumped at the sound of laughter. 

"You're the one that is going to be hurt, girly." More laughter. 

"Show yourself. I'm not afraid." I swallowed again. All the moisture seems to have left my throat. Finally from around some bushes came a wolf like digimon, it growled and pointed its beady eyes at me. Its claws were about 8 inches long. It licked its lips in anticipation and slobber was running down its hairy chin. Then it howled and leapt towards me. 

"No!" I yelled. I twisted sideways in hopes of not getting hit with its claws. I felt a searing pain in my side. That son of a gun was digging his claws into me. I managed to kick its leg, tripping it. I ran as fast and I could to the cover of the trees. Hearing its bone chilling roar behind me gave me renewed strength to run. 

Deciding I couldn't run anymore, I turned to face the werewolf. Surprised at my sudden stop, it skidded past me. Seeing my chance, my tomboyish side took over and I punched it square in the jaw. It howled in agony and swiped at me. I could feel blood spurt out of my left leg. Bright red blood, on my side and legs and its claws. I started limping away, telling myself no to lose consciousness. Feeling woozy, everything then started to become blurry. 

I told myself that the others were there for me. Mimi, my best friend; Tai, my fellow soccer player and leader; Izzy, who always had the right information; Joe, reliable as ever; T.K., the little brother I never had; Kari, always providing words of wisdom; and last...Matt. I...he was always there for me, we had, no have an unspoken relationship. I feel like we can read each other's minds, he comforts me. I have to do this for my friends. I have to do this for Matt. I have to live. 

Turning around again, I started beating up this monster. I slapped it and punched its windpipe and kicked it. It managed to dig its claws into me a few times, and I could feel myself slowing down. It licked its lips again and gave me a toothy grin. I started seeing read spots, then black, until I felt myself fall on the ground. It's over, I thought, I'm sorry to disappoint you, my friends. 

"Snap out of it, Sora." What? I thought. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around, I was floating in some sort of pale red mist. 

"Where am I? And where are you?" 

"You're inside your own mind and heart. Not your real body, your consciousness. Now I'm over here, a little to your right. There!" I was faced by a fairy that looked like...me. The fairy had red hair and a white dress with a red tint to in that went to her ankles. She seems to be faintly glowing, and she also had wings. She was a miniature me! I let out a little giggle. 

"What's the matter with you?" the fairy asked. 

"Nothing, I was about to be killed by this werewolf thing and now a fairy version of me is talking to me. Before that my friends disappeared on me and I ended up in some place I didn't know. I find it funny, don't you?" 

"Stop it, Sora. I can see right through that. I am your being, you know. I was created out of your Love for others and the Love for yourself. Now, you're disappointed that your friends left." I gasped, because that was what I was thinking. Then I started crying. 

"Why did they leave me! Why!" I sobbed some more. The fairy floated over to me and slapped me. I was so surprised I stopped crying. But that would just be like my being. 

"Get a hold of yourself! Sora, you realized earlier that you friends need you, which they do, and then you gave up on yourself. Don't you see what this was all about? It's harder to tell you but this was..." 

"A trial!" I finished for her. "My friends must be going through something similar." 

"And do you know what that wolf represented?" 

"As a child, my dad told me once that some wolves lived in my closet. I was afraid that they would pop out at night, so I would hide under the sheets. The wolf represented my true fear. Now I must go back and defeat my fear, once and for all!" 

"That's the spirit!" the fairy told me. "Now take this, it should help you!" A crystal shard with my crest symbol appeared floating in her hands with a brilliant flash of a white light. She threw it, and it slowly floated over to a position above my hands. 

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked her. 

"If you need me Sora, I'm always here. Just look inside yourself!" I touched the crystal, and a tingle went through my body. I blacked out again, and opened my eyes to see the wolf leaping over my body. I quickly rolled to the side and felt something warm in my hand. The crystal! I immediately knew what to do. The wolf seems to be in suspended motion as I raised the shard over my head. 

"This is for my friends! Love Crystal Power-Up!" The Love symbol glowed a bright red. I could feel armor cover me from my neck to my thighs. It wasn't heavy, and red gloves and a helmet appeared on my hands and head, respectively. I looked at my armor, which was silver with a pale red tint to it. There was no armor to cover my arms, but I didn't need it. Then I knew I had a hidden power, much like a digimon's attack. I had one too. Interrupting my thoughts, the wolf roared. 

"No you don't! Love..." I held both hands up to the sky, and winds gathered into the palms of my hands. I spun around, and the winds took a ball shape. I faced my fear, and said. "Hurricane!" The wolf howled in pain, then blew apart into a million pieces. 

"Yes!" I shouted. Then, feeling weak, I suddenly powered down and lost my armor. The crystal shard appeared floating above my hands. It radiated a warmth and light. "You're an important little thing, aren't you? I'd better keep track of you." I giggled at my conversation with myself, and ran off to find the others. 

Near by in the cover of the trees: "So Sora has her Crystal Power now. Do you think we should take her shard?" Jordan asked. 

"No." Alicia replied. She smiled. "Let her keep it, for now." 

"But." Jordan started. Alicia raised a finger to his lips. 

"She will need it until she's reunited with her friends." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I pulled out my long disused digivice. I'm glad I listened to Tai and kept it around for emergencies. But if it was working, did that mean I'm in the Digiworld? That monster could have been a digimon. He dies, or should I say was deleted like a digimon. Turning my attention to the device I saw three red dots. Mine, Tai's and Joe's digivices were on screen. I decided to head for Tai, because he was closer. Jumping for joy, I skipped most of the way to Tai's location. My stomach growled, but I ignored it. I was too happy that everything with me was sorted out. My dot came closer to Tai's. 

I left the forest for a wide-open field, filled with what seems to be wheat. It was knee-high and a little hard to maneuver through. I followed the beep through the field, turning left and right. I stopped, confused. There was no Tai at his dot spot. I shook my digivice, thinking it was maybe broke. 

Walking around, I spent ten minutes searching high and low for Tai. Then I heard a screeching. Tai came running full force from some trees. He seemed not to notice me. I looked at his eyes and they were blank. I realized then that he was being chased by his fear; the fears were illusions. I used my friend's love and strength to conquer my fear, so the least I could do was help out a little. I stood back and bowed my head. Intertwining my fingers, I said: 

"Taichi, I lend my love to you." He stopped running and his body glowed a bright red for a few moments. Please let this help, I prayed. Tai, conquer your fear. This was all I could do. I hid in some bushes and watched Tai's struggle against his fear. Finally his pupils return and his fear appeared. I gasped because it looked like the clown from "It". It bared its fangs and leapt at Tai. Then there was a flash of orange and: 

"Courage Crystal Power-Up!" I was familiar with his digivolvance, but a cape accompanied for him. A surge of joy flowed through me; he was going to beat his fear. Come on Tai, I thought, find your attack. The clown ran up to Tai but then: 

"Courage." A flame of fire appeared in his outstretched right hand. Another in his left hand. He quickly brought both hands together to join the flames over his head, which turned into a ball of fire. "Fireball!" he shouted as he threw the ball at his fear. It screamed an inhumanly scream. As his fear disintegrated, he shouted: 

"Take that you clown! Yeah! Score one for the fire man!" 

"So he did it." A voice spoke behind me. I jumped ten feet in the air and turned to see Izzy in a similar outfit to Tai's. 

"You have Crystal Power too?" I asked him. "And you beat your fear?" Izzy nodded. 

"I assume you have a crystal too." Izzy asked. I showed him my shard as he powered-down. "I feel.tired." His shard appeared in his hands. 

"Hey guys! I did it! I beat my fear and got this cool crystal!" I guessed Tai had spotted us. He ran up to us, and he showed him our crystals too. We laughed and shared our experiences with our fear. 

"You what?!?!!??! Tai shouted at Izzy. 

"My fear was that I was sitting in front of a computer and had to build a website. The problem was I was building one on the Homestead server and it kept on messing up. Then a virus entered and I had to fix it before the time ran out. I finally used my Power-Up and destroyed the computer!" Tai and I fell over in a heap of laughter. Then we heard a growl. 

"What was that? Another monster?" Izzy looked from left to right. 

"No, it's just my stomach." I sighed. 

"Well, let's get you something to eat. It seems to be about lunchtime." I glanced at the sky; the sun was high up. Izzy gathered berries, Tai found a stream and started fishing, and I gathered these banana looking fruit. Tai caught three big fish and proceeded to make a fire. Rubbing two sticks together wasn't working for him. 

"I miss my laptop. I mean, I could have gathered fire-making tips from the internet." Izzy sighed. 

"But Izzy, it wouldn't have worked anyway. Remember when you first came to the digiworld, it didn't work and." 

"Sora, are you saying that we're in the Digiworld?" 

"Yes, our fears were deleted like digimon and look how similar yet different the plant life and layout is to our world. That's how the Digiworld is. 

"That's an accurate observation. Yes this all seems familiar in a way." 

"And we were brought here for a reason." Tai said, his eyebrow came together as he thought. "But for what?" 

I spoke up. "There must be a new danger." My stomach growled again. "Maybe saving the Digiworld should come after we eat. We finally got a fire started but lighting some wheat on fire with flint stone we found. Soon there was the sound of fish fat being cooked. The fish sizzled and popped. I peeled the bananas and we then enjoyed a lunch of cooked fish with fruit. We were halfway through our meal when a beeping came from our devices. I leapt up, knocking over my food. 

"Don't you like my cooking?" Tai asked in a mock-injured tone. 

"Your cooking can wait! Mimi's signal appeared on my digivice!" I told him. We left our site and hurried to Mimi's location. Crouching behind the wheat, I could see Mimi's still form on the ground. I stifled a scream. She wasn't moving. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Moshi Moshi everyone! Arigato for reading! So what's the matter with you guys? You don't like to email? Oh well I'm sure someone will email me that they like my story. My email is at the top *hint hint*. Okay ja ne! 


	3. The Others Power Up!

Silver and Gold 

Silver and Gold   
Part 3: The others Power Up!  
From the author: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Third part of your favorite fanfic! Okay gomen, I have a lot of time on my hands. *Not to mention wishful thinking*. Anyways, I hope you like this! I have had no flames about this story, keep it up!   
Disclaimer: NEWS FLASH! I don't own Digimon, okay?   
Thanks: See bottom! I have a barrel o' people to thank. *coughamberbiyocoughtuxycoughlilly* ooo and manders and coley. Email: mackenzs@gci.net Rating: PG to PG-13. It does get gory in some parts. Not to gory though! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Two separate groups? The others Power-Up!   
"Mi…" I put my hand over Tai's mouth and shook my head. I knew we couldn't help her.  
"She has to do this on her own. Mimi must have the true desire to defeat her fear. It must, for her, be sincere." Izzy whispered.  
"Tai, Izzy, I don't think she's breathing." I told them. They turned their heads. "Look at her chest…wait! Don't!" Tai and Izzy blushed while I just shook my head. "Izzy, how long can a person go without breathing?"  
"The normal person can go without oxygen for approximately two minutes. After that allowance of time, the brain damages easily without oxygen."  
"Then we need to help her!" Tai shouted, getting up from his crouched position.  
"Tai, do you remember when you were facing your fear? Do something suddenly help you out?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, I felt a warm feeling surround me."  
"Then it worked. Tai, I lend you my love. We need to lend our powers to her!" I explained my plan. I bowed my head again and put my hands together. "Mimi, I lend you my love." She glowed a bright red. The others, following suit said:  
"Mimi, I lend you my knowledge."  
"I hope this works. Mimi, I lend you my courage!" Mimi glowed purple, then orange. With a burst of green light, she took a deep breath and sighed, there was a worried look on her face. She started to breathe heavily, as if she were running or doing heavy exercise. I almost laughed. I mean, come on, Mimi? Exercise? Those two words don't belong in the same sentence. After ten minutes of watching her struggle, Mimi sat up with a gasp. I knew what was going to happening next.  
The whole sky became dark. Pitch-black. Which gave our surroundings an eerie twilight zone impression. Clouds darker than the sky moved in the sky over our heads. Sheets of rain started pouring. It took only a few seconds for us to be soaked. Lightning streaked from cloud to cloud. The wind howled and cut through our clothes. Mimi was still glowing green, and she floated off the ground, and threw open her eyes.  
"Sincerity Crystal Power-Up!" Digivolvance complete, she shouted at the storm. "You terrified me every time your dark clouds and booming thunder ruled the skies. No more!" Thunder growled in response. "Sincerity…" Mimi raised her hands in a gun position, with her index fingers pointed out. Energy started swirling in front of her fingers. "…Beam!" A green beam fired from her fingers, piercing the storm. Lightning entered her beam, and threatened to electrocute her. But she held on.  
"Mimi!" Tai shouted. Lightning flashed as her power strengthened and the beam broke into five parts in a star pattern and the hole in the clouds grew wider. The rain gradually stopped and the thunder ceased. The wind died down and with its last puff, it blew the clouds far away. She landed softly on the ground, and I ran to her side. Her armor faded, and the Crystal of Sincerity appeared in her hand.  
"How did I do?" she asked weakly. Tai sat her up and said:  
"Just fine, just fine. Not bad, rookie." He smiled, and Mimi blushed. Izzy and I just shook our heads. Soon Tai had another fire built and at least our clothes weren't drenched anymore. I wonder how the others are doing?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Do you know where Sora is? Or how about Tai? Matt are you listening?" Kari asked me.  
"Wha…oh Kari. Sorry. I was thinking up a plan to go find the others." Ironic, I was stuck with the two youngest and the oldest. The others might all be together in one group.  
"Why don't we just use this?" T.K. smiled smugly, holding up his digivice. He laughed. I just shook my head in wonder. Why didn't I think of that?  
"Okay, let's head this way…" I pointed. "…North."  
"Matt, that's east." Kari said. "Because moss grows on the north side of a tree, and that tree has moos, and you pointed to the right of the tree, so it's east."  
"Even I know that, Matt. Didn't you pay attention at camp?" Joe shook his head.  
I sighed. It's almost like these kids are smarter than I am. "We'll wait for it to beep and…"  
"Let's go already!" T.K. told me impatiently. "You sound like Izzy." Kari giggled.  
"Just be quiet, or I'll use this on you two!" I flashed my crystal at them. Kari gasped.  
"You wouldn't…"  
"I will. And I'll get Joe to help me."  
"No!" Joe shouted, waving his arms in front of him. Walking east, I was deep in thought. It seems weird. I have Crystal Power, so does Joe, but they don't. Maybe because they're young but had more powerful digimon and digivolutions, but it took forever for their digimon to digivolve. That probably means their powers will be immense.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of beeping. Four separate beeps on four separate devices. T.K. started running and Kari followed him. Joe and I sighed at their energy.  
"I wish I was young so I could run whenever I wanted to." Joe whined.  
"Come on, let's just go meet the others." I pushed his shoulders and we got a move on. The kids were up ahead of us in the forest. It was hard to walk with roots and vines tripping you every five seconds. One time the forest floor came out of nowhere to meet my face. I got a mouthful of dirt and hurt pride. Glad Tai wasn't around, I was in such a good mood to find the others I let Joe help me up.  
"T.K.! Slow down!" he stopped. "You never kno…ahhh!" something big and dark pushed Joe and I to the ground. Oh no! I thought. It's between me and my brother! And Kari! Tai's gonna kill me if she gets hurt! A bear turned its ugly scar-filled face towards me. I could smell its putrid breath.  
"Matt? Joe?" Kari called. The black bear looked turned its head towards them and galloped towards them.  
"Joe! It's time to fight! Friendship Crystal Power-Up!"  
"I really don't like this part. Reliability Crystal Power-Up!"  
"I feel stronger! Let's beat this thing. I have to protect my brother, and Kari." We ran to the bear. It had already caught up with T.K. and Kari. Joe's cape caught on a branch, and before I knew it, I was facing the bear alone. It didn't notice me. He raised a paw and swiped Kari. She cried out in pain as its claw bit into her arm. I could see T.K.'s face was cut on his let cheek.  
"That's it! On behalf of this Crest of Friendship and Crystal Power, I'll destroy you! Friendship…" I raised my right hand, and the Friendship blade appeared in it. It glowed a bright blue as I shouted: "Blade!" I swung the sword downward, and the energy in my sword was released. The bear cringed, but my attack didn't do much damage. "Hurry up Joe. I need help." I said through gritted teeth. "Run kids!"  
"Oh right!" the bear tried to follow them but I stood in its way. "Reliability…" Joe finally raised his hands in front of him. The bear turned to snarl at him. "Tsunami!" Water came from nowhere and froze the bear to in a solid block of ice. But the bear was too strong. Ice was hurled at us as it broke out.  
"Need some help?" a voice said behind us. Four kids in armor walked out from the trees.  
"Tai! Sora, Mimi, Izzy!" Joe shouted. "So you guys have Crystal Power, huh?" the bear roared behind us. "Oh, see we have a little…scratch that…a huge problem on our hands. And it's not happy." Then the unimaginable happened…more bear creatures appeared. Five more to be exact.  
"Oh great! Let's get the party started!" Tai said, raising his fist. I nodded my head. "Courage Fireball!"  
"Love Hurricane!"  
"Sincerity Beam!"  
"Friendship Blade!"  
"Knowledge…" Izzy used an orb he pulled out from under his cape. It flashed with a purple light. "Gigashock!" A bear howled as it was hit with Izzy's attack. Even with all our attacks, the bears had force on their side. One bear threw itself at Sora. She yelled at in pain. I suddenly felt a bubble of anger arise in me. No one touches Sora.  
"Double Blade!" The bear suddenly had no way to swipe on its right side. It looked confused but I felt no sorrow for it, it was hurting a person that was almost a sister almost a girl…  
"Rawr!" Another bear leapt on me. I felt like I was hit with a ton of bricks. It licked its lips in triumph. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.  
"Strength Earthquake!" The bear wasn't there anymore. "Take that, you overgrown fish eater!" a deep male voice said. I looked around, to thank my hero, even though it wasn't cool; he just saved my life! I heard Mimi gasp.  
"You…you have Crystal Power too?" A guy in a shining gold suit of armor with a panda behind him walked over to me. He didn't extend his hand, instead he said: "Be more careful next time. You might not make it."  
"Who are you?" Sora asked the girl behind him. She had blond hair and was riding a panther digimon.  
"My name is Alicia. This is Jordan." She motioned to the brown haired guy. The bears roared as they regrouped. "All take care of that! Tenacity…" She raised the staff in her hand over her head. "Lightning!" Yelping in pain, the bears ran off, visible scars from Alicia's attack. I just stared. We all suddenly powered-down. Except for the new people.  
"How come you guys are here? Why aren't you powering down? Why are your powers stronger?" Izzy asked a million questions.  
"If it was in our mission, we would tell you." Alicia said calmly.  
"But it isn't." Jordan said curtly. "Now, do you all have Crystal shards?" We all nodded our heads. I felt like he was treating us like little kids. "Give them to me then!" he growled.  
"No! It's mine! I worked for it!" Mimi told him.  
"That wasn't a request, little girl." Jordan jumped towards her. Tai stepped in smoothly between them, but Jordan was too quick. Tai was on the ground with a bleeding lip before he could do anything. "I will get those crystals. Come on Alicia. Let's go Pandamon. See you around Digidestined." And they left as soon as they came.  
"Did they have crests?" Joe spoke up.  
"They had what appeared to be symbols on their chest plates and…" Izzy informed us.  
"They also said 'Strength' and 'Tenacity' before their attack. That's what we do." Tai said. I could see Sora's forehead wrinkle; she was lost in her thoughts. I walked over to her.  
"You okay?" I could see her wounds were pretty deep. "That thing sure nailed you. We can make camp and clean those, okay?"  
"I just don't get it." She looked up at me with her deep crimson eyes. "If they were Digidestined too, which I'm sure they are, why would they want our Crystals? Wouldn't they be trying to help us?" She put on a smile. "Well, we can think about it later." I knew she was still worried, but was just trying to be happy for the rest of the group.  
"Can we come down now?" T.K. called from his and Kari's perch in a tall tree.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hey loyal fans! Hope you liked Part Three. I took me only one day to do it. LOL I spent like nine hours at my computer, doing this fic off and on, between doing dishes and laundry and chatting with friends. Okay a BIG THANKING TIME!!! ARIGATO to:   
First person: Amber, thank you so much for being there when it counted. You know what I mean. You're so sweet and nice and always there for me. Hope I could do the same one day!   
Other peoples: Nicole and Amanda. Manders and Coley. Thanks for pushing to write this. And yes Amanda did kill Nicole's frog.   
More Peeps: Tuxy and Lilly. My gratitude is beyond words. They email me to death!   
Last but not least: Biyo, thanks for chatting and helping me get through my writer's block. Biyo has the best ideas! And she draws well too! Okay thanks to you the reader! Email me any comments, questions, or how much you liked/disliked my story. Remember only constructive criticism, okay? Ja ne!


	4. Will the Whole Team be Assembled?

**Silver and Gold**

  


Part 4: Will the Whole Team be Assembled? 

From the author: Hey. Sorry this took so long but I'm not supposed to be on the computer forever and ever. *parents speaking* But it's like to get as much done as possilbe before school starts. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Digimon. Too bad. *cries* 

Thanks: After the fic is over I have peeps to thank. 

Email: mackenzs@gci.net 

Rating: PG to PG-13. Romance and action. Kinda. You'll see. Read the fic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


_A Clue from the Past! Will the Whole Team be Assembled? We are...Digidestined. Yes we have crests and tags. Also digivices and digimon. But we have a different purpose than the others. They had came to save the Digital World. We had been there to protect them. We watched over them. We were the Digital Destined Guardians. Digiguards. Their battles against numerous digimon had been successful, and it seemed our purpose was forgotten. Yet we have a new calling. To find the Crystal of Light. That and only that can save the Earth and the Digital World. Before the Darkness spreads throughout each world and destroys it._

It had been an absolutely boring drowsy day in my life. Yeah, a normal day. Being stuck in a world away from my own and having to save both of them. I looked over at Alicia. She looked kinda cute with the slight wind rustling her long blonde hair. Wait! I stopped. I could not like Alicia! She was a friend! A good one at that. Yet I couldn't ignore the little tugging at my heart every time I looked at her. 

"What's the matter?" she turned to me. "We have to get a move on! Even though the Digidestined aren't hard to keep track of." She giggled. "Come on now!" Alicia slapped me on the back. I sighed and pretended to be hurt by her hitting me. "You're such a big baby. Come on you're supposed to be the leader! Now lead us!" 

I sighed as l led the group in the general direction of the others. The sun started to pound on our backs as the day wore on. Cubmon started to look exhausted so I let him ride in my backpack. Kitmon was also getting tired of walking so Alicia picked her up. 

"I'm starting to get worn out." Alicia panted. "Kitmon! You're so heavy!" 

"But Alicia! I'm supposed to protect you in times of need. And I need to have energy to digivolve! Besides, it's much easier for you to carry me than I carry you!" the digimon replied. *Everyone sweatdrops* 

"Water! A lake! Water!" Cubmon pointed from my backpack. His hairy paw barely reached past my face, but I could see where he was pointing. Yes! It was a lake! 

"I am so glad to see water! Last one there is a stinky digiegg!" Alicia shouted as she took off. 

"Hey!" Cubmon yelled. "She got a head start!" 

"We can beat her!" Jordan told his digimon. Running as fast as they could, helter-skleter to the lake, they started stripping off clothes. For they had not taken baths in a few days and as Mimi would say: "Ewwww!" it turned out the lake was a hot springs, and to both teenagers' relief, there was a stone wall that had been erected in the middle of the springs. While Jordan removed the rest of his clothes and picked up Cubmon from his backpack and jumping head first into the lake, Alicia was hesitant. 

"Hmm, Kitmon is this water okay?" Alicia chewed on her lower lip. 

"I've heard of this place. It's called the Digisunset Springs, for it seems that the sun sets on the waters here. It's famous for its sparkling clear clean water..." That's all Alicia needed to hear for the next sound was of Alicia splashing into the springs. "Wait for meeee!" Kitmon called after her. 

On the girls' side they was nothing but the soothing sounds of the warm hot springs washing away all their cares in the world. On the boys' side, however, the sounds were not calm. It all started with Cubmon splashing Jordan in the face. Then Jordan dunking his head underwater. Then Cubmon spit water at Jordan. Finally it was an all out splashing the other war. When both boy and digimon partner were tired out from the workout, Cubmon got curious. 

"So, I'm your friend right Jordan?" 

"Yeah of course." 

"And I could ask things and you won't get mad right?" 

"Right?" 

"So how come you like Alicia?" 

"WHAT!?!!??" Jordan yelled so loud that the girls heard him. 

"Keep it down! I'm just asking." 

"She's a friend. Nice looking, okay very good looking and...why do you think I like her?" 

"The way you look at her. The way you talk to her." 

"Oh. Well, she's okay." Jordan turned away from Cubmon to hide the slight blushing on his hot cheeks. He was going to soothe his burning cheeks in the water...but he was in a hot spring. "Do you think we're clean now?" Cubmon nodded as the boys got out and dried off. Meanwhile on the other side... 

"Alicia, how do you get your hair to stay like that in odangos? I mean, they seems to defy gravity." 

"Oh I have bobby pins to hold them up." (A/N: since I'm not a girl I am assuming Alicia uses bobby pins and only bobby pins. If you don't believe me, contact her yourself.) 

"How do you like Jordan?" 

"How? Well...as a friend." Kitmon noticed the redness on her face. 

"Oh so he's not your boyfriend?" Alicia covered Kitmon's mouth with her hands. 

"No! No...he's okay looking, a little cute when he gives me that half smile or when he pushes a lock of his dark hair off his forehead, or when he stares at me intensely when I'm talking like he is living on every word I say, or when I look in his light brown eyes. I wonder if he likes me." She sighed. 

"Um..." Kitmon interrupted Alicia's daydream, "why is our mission to not be with the other digidestined?" 

"Kitmon, do you want my honest opinion?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Well, I think we shouldn't be separated from them and that voice that commands us every time we try to not follow our mission specifically is wrong! I don't know what to do." Alicia shook her head. 

"Why don't you just follow your heart on both accounts?" Alicia's eyes watered at that, now she knew what she had to do. 

"THANKSKITMONILOVEYOUYOU'RETHEGREATEST!" she shouted as she scrambled out of the water and grabbed her towel. She quickly dried off and dressed. Only at that moment Jordan wasn't done getting on his clothes. "Jordan I figured out what we have to do we have to...ACK!" 

"HEY!" Jordan stood bare chested before her. "Can I at least get my shirt on before you ask me questions?" Alicia retreated, and noted that he had been working out or something. She blushed slightly at this, yet turned around so he wouldn't see her reddening face. Kitmon and Cubmon arrived to see what all the commotion was about. 

"What happened?" they shouted together. 

"Oh, Alicia was spying on my while I was dressing." 

"I was not!" she turned bright red about that. "I was...well...erm trying to tell him about our mission!" Jordan gasped. 

"Have you heard from The Voice?" 

"No and who cares about that stupid voice! I had a heart to heart talk with Kitmon and realized what we need to do! Join up with the other Digidestined!" Jordan's jaw was slack. "And pick up your jaw!" 

"Are you sure?" he asked me. "I mean going with a gut feeling. This could be wrong. Joining up with them and not getting the Crystal of Light could have catastrophic consequences..." 

"But this is something I believe in. I feel I have to do this! I didn't feel right going against the others but I thought it was my mission. Maybe this is our mission...in any case I have to find out if this is right!" 

"Okay well that was a mouthful. But if that's how you feel, let's do it!" 

"Cubmon digivolve to...Pandamon!" 

"Kitmon digivolve to...Panthermon!" 

"Let's ride like the wind Panthermon!"   
  


"It's nice to see you guys again." I said as I helped T.K. down from his tree. Tai was doing the same with Kari. "I mean you guys showed up at the right time and...oh whatever." 

"Yamato Ishida, are you opening up to other people?" A smiled curved Sora's lips. I just shook my head. Now that T.K. and Kari were on the ground, we could discuss business. 

"Okay first thing, these new people." Tai spoke up. I rolled my eyes. He always has to be leader-like. We arranged ourselves in a circle around the fire built by Joe and Tai. I pretended not to know where to sit, shrugged my shoulders and plopped down oh so carefully next to Sora. You know, just in case she likes me. "They have crest symbols and use attacks like us..." 

"They have Crystal Power and digimon." 

"Yes Izzy." Tai was agitated that he was interrupted. "But they saved Matt from the bears." I shook a little at the thought of almost being killed. Only Sora seemed to notice because she but a hand on my shoulder. But I regained my composure. 

"Aw I could've taken that bear myself." 

"Why did they demand us for our Crystals?" Mimi spoke up. I looked up at Tai to see him gently touching his lip. 

"I don't know but I think we need those shards to help us to what we were brought here for." Izzy told us. 

"That's another thing. This is the Digiworld, no doubt. Our purpose was to probably learn of our new powers and defeat a powerful force here. But there seems to be no threat to this world right now. I mean there is no little digimon henchman running around for a master..." 

"Those new people!" the argument turned to them again. "Alicia and Jordan. They know a lot more than we do. We should track them down and get them to tell us what's up" Tai lead us. We were about to leave when a growl was heard from the trees. 

"There is no need for that." Alicia and her digimon stepped out from behind us. I turned to face her. 

"So you've come back. Want this?" I held up my shard. "Well ya can't have it. Friendship Crystal Pow..." I was interrupted by Alicia. 

"That's not what I want anymore." 

"Say what?" 

"It's true." A voice behind us said. We turned around to see Jordan climbing down from his digimon. "We have come to join you guys." 

"What makes you think you can join my team?" Tai asked. "You tried to destroy us and other things." 

"We had a mission. To protect you from harm. That purpose was replaced when we found you could fend for yourselves and were heard about the approaching Darkness." 

"Darkness?" 

"Yes, and we were told by the Voice that we need to discover the Crystal of Light, and use it to destroy the Darkness." 

"But there is no darkness or whatever around here." I piped up. 

"Baka, yes there is." Jordan said from the tree he was leaning on. 

"Digimon have been turning evil. Things have been swallowed up by Dark Light." 

"Show us." Joe said. "I won't believe it until I see it." 

"Fine." Jordan said coldly. They started towards who knows where and we walked for hours. Tai tried to start some small talk with Jordan while Mimi did the same with Alicia. 

"So how long have you been here in the Digiworld? If this is the Digiworld." Tai asked him. 

"We didn't keep track. But we did travel back and forth to Earth using our digivices. We had to keep up with you. We also had Cubmon here and Kitmon with Alicia to protect us." 

"Nice to meet you Cubmon." 

"The gratitude is all mine." 

"Alicia, how do you keep your hair so shiny?" Mimi questioned. Alicia blushed from the attention. 

"Uh...I don't let the boys wrestle with me? And I don't let it drag on the ground. That's why it's up in odangos." Us others kept silent as we walked: gloomy, dreary. Finally, Jordan and Alicia stopped. "This is the place." 

"I don't see anything but a cliff." He tried to go to the edge, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his own. He blushed. 

"T.K., hold on. That might be dangerous. Wait for Jordan and Alicia to tell us what to do." Kari told him. 

"Carefully, very carefully, scoot to the edge of the cliff." Jordan directed us. Peering over, I gasped. For instead of a cliff bottom there was a pit. An endless pit that stretched as far as I could see. 

"Any digimon that has tried to fly over this has suddenly become flightless and falls into there..." he pointed. "And has reemerged evil, dark, black." 

"Every time we came back here, the Darkness had been growing, until we sealed it will our Silver and Gold Power. It struggles every day against its barrier, and I fear that it will break through soon," explained Alicia. 

"Digidestined!" The Voice said from above us. "Finally, reunited. All of you together, plus new ones. I see that the new ones have overcome me and realized their true mission. And that is to seal the Darkness forever with the Crystal of Light." 

"You tricked us!" Alicia shouted at it. 

"No, you yourself had to find your real mission, and you passed the test with flying colors. Alicia, I am proud of you. And now it is time to reveal myself." A silver disk flew to the ground. 

"Hey, I know that voice and that disk." A hologram popped up from the disk. 

"GENNAI!" we shouted together. Jordan turned beet red. 

"You, old fogey! You led us astray!" He proceeded to hit Gennai, but remembered it was a hologram. 

"I had to, to see if you really wanted to defeat the Darkness." All this talk was making my head spin. "Since you did that, now I will bring you to the threat." Gennai motioned, and an image of Tokyo-to appeared. "This is another test. To see if you guys can be interdependent but at the same time independent. In other world if you can live with each other. You will be enrolled into schools and given a list of chores." We groaned. "I don't want to hear that. You will also receive 5 million-yen each week for groceries and other necessities. Now enter the portal of the house and you will be instantly transported the Tokyo. Go now!" 

"Fine." I said and entered the portal first. Blackness, that's how to describe it. I couldn't see anything. My head started to spin again, and I felt like I was being torn apart. A loud roaring could be heard in my ears, also a loud ringing sound. I couldn't move my hands to cover my ears, but I don't think it mattered. Then a loud thud could be heard. Then...I remember nothing. 

"YAY! It's soo huge! And big too! This is a great house!" 

"But Mimi, we haven't even gone inside. Oh look Matt's up." Sora told the others. 

"Man, I have a killer headache." I told them. 

"Why can't we go inside now?" Tai demanded. I shrugged and proceeded to open the door. 

"Wait!" Jordan stopped me. "I hear voices and movement from inside!" Tai looked in a window, screamed and then fell back. "What?" 

"Let's bust down the door!" I shouted. Jordan and I sided up and kicked down the door. As soon as we did that, something hit us. Something big and orange. Something like a fireball. It seemed familiar but I fell back and... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


OOOOOOOOOO! Cliffhanger! What happened to Matt and Jordan? Guess you will have to find out next time. Ha ha ha ha. 

Thanks: Thank you to Tuxy, my one and only, who really is HOOKED on my story. 

Amber: Great webmistress. Posted my story and hits banner. She's a great online buddy to. What else can I say? Except sign her guest book. 

Lilly: For being the first to post my story. She also writes great fics too. Check them out! I recommend them! 

Biyo and Sailor Neptune: Fun to talk to. Really likes my story. Thanks guys! 

Manders and Coley: You guys haven't called me in a while. You guys are my cousins! You call me only when you need help with games! I've made three new buddys: 

Devon: I only got one email from you, but that's great! Email me again okay? We could chat about things. 

Yamato Ishida: Here's part 4 for you! Email me man! The last time you did was over a week ago. But you're really cool. 

Last but not least Yamara girl: I'm sorry no one is hugging you. *HUGS* There you go! She's cool also. Alright arigato for reading. Ja ne! 


End file.
